Conventional overhead recessed lighting fixtures or luminaries are designed to conform to suspended ceiling such that the lower edge of the fixture is nearly flush with the underside of the ceiling tiles. The suspended ceilings typically all have a common construction, using inverted T bars suspended from the permanent ceiling above via wires or other structures. The T-bars, which form the suspended ceiling, are laid out to define a grid structure with defined openings between the T-bars. The openings are sized to accommodate ceiling tiles. In addition to the ceiling tiles, lighting fixtures may also be supported by the T-bars.
As the industry advances there is a continual need to retrofit or upgrade existing fixtures with new optics. One problem is that some of the older model fixtures do not include a hinged louver or other type of door frame because the hinge and latch are built into the louver itself. Therefore, changing the louver to a new optic without changing the fixture itself becomes a difficult task as one cannot simply open a door frame and slide a new fixture in its place. This problem is addressed by one or more embodiments of the present invention.